1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention the relates to exercise devices which provide exercise simultaneously to the arms, legs and torso. Additionally, the present invention relates to exercise device which include leg resistance assemblies and arm resistance assemblies that are mounted in a common plane.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
There are many different types of exercise equipment available to a user. A person will normally have some goal in mind as to which muscles he or she wishes to improve. The user will then choose the particular machine or apparatus accordingly. For example, barbells are used to strengthen the arms and upper torso. A leg press is effective for improving a user's leg muscles. For a user wishing to improve the mid-body muscles of the lower back and abdomen, there are two primary types of devices for this purpose. These devices require the user to either perform a sit-up motion or a rowing motion.
Sit-up devices normally include one portion that restrains the user's ankles and another portion that supports the user's body in a supine position. These devices commonly are in the form of an elongated platform that has a “T”-shaped ankle securing member proximate one end. The end of the platform may be attached at any one of a number of vertically-spaced points to a vertically-oriented support.
The second form of machine for improving a user's mid-body muscles is typified by a rowing machine. In this type of device, the user sits atop a support (often horizontally movable) and pulls back with his or her arms and upper body against a resistance.
Unfortunately, in order to achieve total body conditioning, these various exercise devices must be used separately. There is no particular apparatus that improves both the upper and lower muscles while, at the same time, improving the mid-body muscles. Additionally, there are no existing exercise devices that provide correct natural movement, incremental and constant resistance and constant motion, and no negative impact on the individual's body. Through the use of various separate appliances, the person exercising may achieve conditioning of particular muscles, but not generalized muscle groups. As such, as the biceps are improved with traditional exercise devices, those muscles, tendons, and support structures are generally not strengthened. As such, there would be a “weak link” in the overall body muscular and skeletal chain. As such, the total body conditioning is not able to be achieved.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to exercise devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,450, issued on Jul. 4, 1989 to R. E. Rodgers, Jr., shows an exercise device for simulated swimming strokes. A cabinet is supported on a frame and serves as a base which has a body supporting platform thereabove. One portion supports the torso and parallel duplicate hinge portions support the legs of the user. The user's arms reciprocate cable means and the user's legs reciprocate pivotal push rods extending into the cabinetry for rotating power consuming means. These power consuming means can be independent arm- and leg-powered flywheels respectively connected to arm and leg powered means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,513, issued on Oct. 27, 1992 to M. P. Reeves, shows a swimming exercise and training apparatus that has a base arrangement disposed on a supporting surface. A support member has a longitudinal axis secured in-line with and in a substantially horizontal position to the base arrangement in a spaced relationship thereabove. A head support is provided for a user's head which is secured to a first portion of the support member capable of independent rotation about the longitudinal axis. A chest support is provided for the user's chest and is secured to a second portion of the support member spaced from the head support capable of independent rotation about the longitudinal axis. A hip support is provided for the user's hips and is secured to a third portion of the support member spaced from the chest support. A leg support is pivotally secured to a fourth portion of the support member and spaced from the hip support so as to allow the user to simulate swimming leg movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,909, issued on Jul. 6, 1993 to J. R. Hamilton, discloses a bi-level exercise apparatus in which a user assumes a crawling position and then moves arm and leg receiving slides in a back-and-forth motion. The slides are attached to tracks that constrain the movement of the slides to a linear-horizontal path. A gear train assembly provides resistance to the rearward movement of the slides but allows the slides to move in a forward direction substantially without resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,791, issued on Jan. 15, 2008 to Z. Akhmetov, discloses a cardiovascular spine exerciser that has a bearing framework with fore and rear pivot points, a pair of hand striding units and a pair of foot striding units pivotally mounted to corresponding fore and rear pivot points and depending downwardly therefrom, and a kinematic transmission connecting the left and right pairs of the striding units so as to swing the striding units in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,936, issued on May 12, 2009 to A. A. Hall, teaches an exercise machine having a bench top with an upper support surface. There is a rear leg fixedly attached to and extending downwardly from the bench top's rearward end. The exercise machine has a “J” leg with a stem section and a tail section. The exercise machine also has at least a first arm with a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the at least first arm is pivotally attached to the distal end of the “J” leg's tail section. There is a handle fixedly attached to the distal end of the first arm. A free weight bar is fixedly attached to the distal end of the first arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 326,247, issued on Sep. 15, 1885 to J. B. Root, discloses an exercise machine having a pair of arm members and a pair of foot members that are connected to cables by flywheels. A support section is provided in the center thereof so as to support the torso of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,263, issued on Sep. 8, 2009 to Brown et al., provides an abdominal exercise machine for working the abdominal and oblique muscle groups. The abdominal exerciser includes a carriage connected to a frame by a swing-arm that allows the carriage to swing along an arcuate path. The carriage is connected to the frame by non-parallel first and second swing-arms. The carriage is adjustable to accommodate users of different sizes and to isolate different abdominal muscle groups. The abdominal exerciser device is designed to simulate an abdominal exercise “crunch” motion when the knees are brought within proximity of an upper body support.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a total body conditioning exercise apparatus that allows for a correct natural movement of the human body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a total body conditioning exercise apparatus that provides incremental and constant resistance with constant motion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a total body conditioning exercise apparatus that has no negative impact on the individual's body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a total body conditioning exercise apparatus that improves cardio, strength, reaction time and joint conditioning.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a total body conditioning exercise apparatus that reduces stress levels, and reduces muscle breakdown and tear down that is associated with standard exercise equipment.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.